Tiva Tales
by itwasinevitable94
Summary: A multi-chapter series of unrelated, independent Tiva drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm hoping to start a multi-chapter thing with a series of unrelated, independent Tiva drabbles. I'll probably update sporadically, whenever something pops into my head. Hope you like this!

* * *

She closed the front door with a soft click of the lock, taking note of the silence of the house. She had left the two of them alone three hours ago; it was the first time she had been separated from her daughter since her birth. Tony had surprised her the prior week with a spa package, but she hadn't been able to pull herself away from her little girl. Tony all but pushed her out the door, telling her she needed to take a break and treat herself, and she had left with reluctance, pausing against the doorframe.

"We'll be fine," he reassured her, their daughter making gurgling noises while tucked against his arms, feet dangling and swinging wildly, an adorable toothless grin spread across her face.

"You will call if anything goes wrong, yes?" she asked with worry etched across her brow.

"Yes, Ziva. Everything's gonna be great though. We're just gonna have some daddy-daughter bonding time," he again tried to comfort while taking a step forward to meet her, knowing she needed to place one last kiss to their little girl's head.

Ziva gave him a loving smile before bending down to ghost her lips across their daughters faint curls. She then rose on her toes and placed a kiss to Tony's cheek before finally stepping out and closing the front door.

While the spa had been a much needed time of relaxation, she could never be truly at ease without her daughter by her side, and after the massage and pedicure, she was ready to be home.

"Tony?" she called softly into the family room. No response. Panic began to spread through her as she began a search of the house, taking a loop through the empty kitchen and dining room and proceeding down the hall toward their bedroom. The door was left cracked, and she gently pushed it inward, a smile creeping across her face.

Sprawled across their unmade sheets were her husband and daughter, fast asleep. Their baby's round belly was left exposed and pressed against Tony's torso as she slept tucked into his arms in nothing but a diaper, her tiny hands rolled into fists. Tony's chest gently rose and fell with each breath, and the peacefulness of slumber was spread across his features.

Ziva moved toward the bed and lowered herself beside him. The gentle shift of the mattress caused tony to stir from his sleep, slowly turning his head to the side and opening his groggy eyes.

"You're home," he remarked in a whisper, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth while he felt her hand slide down his arm to intertwine their fingers.

"Did you two have fun?" she questioned, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"You bet. I think she's already got me wrapped around that tiny finger of hers," he added with a quiet chuckle. "I thought it was about time to begin her education of American cinema classics."

Ziva let out a soft laugh. "Of course you did. And what movie did you choose to begin this feat?"

"Well I figured you can't go wrong with the Disney classics. We had a nice little chat during Cinderella. Had her promise to not settle for anyone less than Prince Charming."

Ziva nuzzled her head into the crook of Tony's neck, "That makes me happy."

Tony could feel her smile across his skin, and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of lavender from her hair.

"I am glad I found my Prince Charming."

* * *

A bit of a corny ending, but I couldn't resist! Let me know if you would be interested in me continuing with this stuff! Gotta love some good Tiva fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around one on a Saturday afternoon and father and daughter were spread across the couch, lazily watching a movie. Ziva was out running errands and while Tony had offered to tag along to help she had insisted she would get things done much more quickly if he stayed behind and looked after their now three year old daughter.

Tony had his feet propped on the coffee table while his little girl had her head rested in his lap, her knees curled up into a ball. Not twenty minutes into the movie he glanced down to see her eyelids closed in deep sleep. He brushed the crazy curls from her forehead and reached for the remote to turn the screen off before gently lifting her into his arms. Nap time came early today.

He carried her down the hall and into her bedroom, pulling back the covers and softly laying her onto the mattress. "Sweet dreams princess," he whispered quietly while placing a kiss to her head before moving back to the couch and falling asleep himself.

An hour and a half later he awoke and made his way back to his daughter's bedroom to wake her as well. As he maneuvered into her dimly lit room and took note of her empty bed, worry began to spread through him.

"Eliya! Where are you?" he shouted down the hallway, beginning a thorough search of each room.

Tony came flying into his bedroom in a panic. He heard quiet giggles coming from the cracked bathroom door and sighed in relief.

"Eliya, you scared Daddy! You know the rule- you can't leave your room after your nap until Mommy or I come to get you," he softly scolded before noticing the full scene before him.

His little girl had plopped herself down in the middle of the floor, her back to the door, and spread around her was the entire contents of Ziva's minimal makeup drawer.

"Baby, what are you up to?" he questioned.

"I's being like mommy!" she spoke proudly as she scooted around to face her father.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Red lipstick was haphazardly smudged across her little lips and her cheeks had been turned a similar shade of red with an abundant layer of blush.

"Baby girl, what did you do?" he tried to stifle his laughter while kneeling down before his daughter.

"I'm pretty like Mommy!" she announced triumphantly, a big grin spread across her face.

"Yes, you are very pretty, but these are Mommy's special things, for big girls only."

"I a big girl!" she called, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Of course, you're Daddy's big girl," he reassured, "but this is just for _big_ big girls. When you're a bit older then you can wear it like Mommy, okay honey?"

"Okay Daddy. I's sorry," she whimpered as a single tear rolled down her rosy cheek.

Tony leaned forward and brushed the tear aside, "No need to cry sweetheart, Daddy's not mad at you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up before Mommy comes home. I don't think she would be too happy with me if she saw this."

He reached out to scoop his little girl into his arms and set her on the counter near the sink. He wet a cotton ball and set out to begin to gently scrub the makeup mess from her face.

Fifteen minutes and ten cotton balls later he had managed to get the majority of the red smudges off her cheeks and lips, yet a faint blush hue was still left behind on her skin.

"Well I think that's gonna have to be good enough. Let's hope Mommy's ninja observation skills aren't too sharp today," Tony spoke with a wishful tone while sweeping the used cotton balls into the trash can and returning the makeup on the floor to the drawer.

"Wanna finish our movie and then help me make Mommy a special dinner?" he questioned.

Eliya shook her head eagerly and they proceeded into the living room.

Ziva arrived home later that evening to the smell of Italian food wafting into the entryway.

"Something smells good," she spoke while rounding into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" a little voice called, and Ziva was knocked backwards a step as two tiny arms flew around her legs.

"Hi baby girl! Did you and Daddy have a fun day today?" she asked while scooping her daughter into her arms and snuggling her in close, placing a soft kiss against her wild curls.

"Uhuh," the toddler nodded excitedly. "I help Daddy with dinner!"

"You did?" Ziva asked with enthusiasm. "You are such a big helper!" she praised, causing a smile to spread across her daughter's face. It was then Ziva squinted closer at her.

"Tony, why are our daughter's cheeks so rosy?" she questioned with suspicion.

Tony chuckled, "About that…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony, stop it," his wife spoke with warning in her voice, yet the smile that grazed her lips betrayed her disapproving tone.

"What? She loves it!" Tony exclaimed, ignoring her protests and tossing the squealing infant in the air again.

"You are going to make her sick- I just fed her," Ziva cautioned.

"Nah, she's got an iron stomach," he contended, continuing to whiz the baby above his head.

"Fine. But when she gets sick all over that nice dress shirt I told you to change out of because we were going to a picnic in the park, it will be your mess to clean up."

He threw a hesitant glance toward his wife and slowly lowered the still giggling baby onto his lap.

"You would never do that to your daddy, right?" he questioned his daughter, bringing her bare belly to his lips and blowing a loud raspberry to which she returned a shrill laugh, her gummy smile spread wide across her chubby cheeks.

Tony's smile mirrored his little girl's as he gently set her on her back atop the fleece blanket they were currently sprawled across on the grass. She kicked her tiny legs and waved her curled fists in the air with delight before bringing her feet to her mouth and proceeding to suck on her toes.

Ziva lowered herself onto her side and bent her elbow, allowing her head to rest against her palm. She gently tugged the infant's toes from her mouth and ran her fingers over her belly, tickling the baby's soft skin and invoking another wave of laughter from the small child.

"Do you like that motek?" she cooed, continuing her assault on her daughter's tummy.

Tony grinned as he watched her fawn over their little girl, her natural curls falling over one shoulder and a sun bronzed glow brushing her cheeks while she leaned down and peppered the baby's belly with kisses.

Ziva then pulled back and glanced up at her husband through thick lashes, bringing her hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek before grazing her thumb across his lower lip.

"She has your smile," she spoke softly.

"And your eyes," he added, reaching to grab his wife's hand and interlock their fingers while moving his gaze toward the infant's sparkling, big brown orbs that were an exact replica of her mother's.

"Let us just hope she has not inherited your movie obsession. I do not know if I can handle another movie fanatic in the house," she joked with a smile.

"Oh, don't you worry Miss DiNozzo- I've already got a lengthy list of movie classics brewing. Gotta start her education early. She'll be a movie buff whether it's written in her genes or not," he determined with confidence.

Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes. "So long as they are movies with happy endings, I suppose I will tolerate it."

"Of course they will be," he assured, bending down to press a tender kiss against her lips before pulling back a mere inch and whispering, "Thank goodness I got my happy ending."

* * *

Yup, another corny ending, but I love a Tiva baby!


End file.
